Instrument!
|plot = Yui, the newest member of the Light Music Club, introduces the other three club members: Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi. Mio reminds Yui that she has to buy a guitar as quickly as possible so that she will be able to play with them. After receiving an ¥50,000 advance on her allowance from her mother, Yui meets with the other three to buy a guitar. After forgetting the main purpose of the trip at first, the four finally arrive at a music store, where Yui quickly falls in love with a "Gibson Les Paul". However, said guitar is way too expensive, so the club decides to get part-time jobs in order to afford it. The next two days, the four count automobiles and passengers for a traffic survey. After a while, Yui feels bad to rely on the three for her own selfish wish, so she decides to give the money back and that she will pick up a cheaper guitar. The next day, the four once again visit the music store, and Yui looks desolate at the Paul Gibson, leading Tsumugi to take action. She speaks with the personnel, asking for a discount for the guitar. The employee recognizes her as the shop owner's daughter and lowers the price to ¥50,000, much to Yui's blessedness. Glowing with happiness, Yui proudly presents the guitar to her friends the next day, even though she can't play it yet. Ritsu then decides the club's goal: to perform as a band at Budōkan before they graduate from high school. | trivia = *This episode is adapted from Chapter 2 and 3 of Volume 1. *In the manga, after Yui asked Mio why she chose the bass, when Mio faints over her reason, Yui was the only one present near Mio. In this episode however, Ritsu and Tsumugi were nearby as well. *The clothing Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Yui were wearing are entirely different in this episode from the manga. *In the manga, when Yui is unable to purchase the guitar she wants, Mugi immediately goes on to ask one of the employees if they could lower the price before the employee realizes Mugi is the shop owner's daughter, thus allowing Yui to purchase it. In this episode, however, the club had to work part-time in a traffic survey before coming back to the music shop a couple of days later, with Mugi later on asking the employee to lower the guitar's price. *The club setting their goal to perform as a band at Budōkan is absent in the manga. | bgm = #Morning Dew - Intro #Have Some Tea? - Character bios #Happy Languidness - The group discusses Guitar costs #Emerald Green - Shopping #Small Flashing - Yui finds Giita #Kawaii Inbou - The group discusses possible jobs, Mio is scared of all of them #Patrol Of Stroll - Counting Cars #Happy End - More counting cars, Yui wants to buy a guitar she can afford #Karui Joudan - Mugi gets the price down, Yui sleeps with Giita #Ukkari-kun No Tame Ni - Yui hasn't learned anything yet #Gatten Da! - Yui unplugs the amp | gallery = Mio_headexplosion.png|Mio's head exploding due to thinking of attracting attention Yui and her guitar first meeting.png|Yui seeing the guitar she wants Yui_asks_Ritsu_for_money.png|Yui asking Ritsu for money to afford her guitar Mugi_haggles.jpg|Tsumugi haggling the store owner Ritsu_tempted.jpg|Ritsu tempted to peel off the film off of Yui's new guitar }} Category:K-ON! Episodes